Green Dragon, Red Lion
by Maura Plaid
Summary: Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Hermione has changed, has Draco? DracoHermione CHAPTER FIVE UP
1. On Board the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ideas, and/or places associated with Harry Potter. I wish I did, then I could have - let's not go there!  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic. It will be a Draco/Hermione starting seventh year. Personally, I think they are the greatest couple ever! Well, only slightly above Snape/Hermione. Hehehe! Ok, so please read and review!  
  
Green Dragon, Red Lion  
  
Chapter 1: On Board the Hogwarts Express  
  
I ran my hand threw my white-blonde hair. I had woken up too late that morning to slick it back with gel. I could have used a spell, but for some reason I decided to leave it the way it was. I was leaning against the wall of platform 9 3/4, having just crossed through the barrier. I had never liked crossing the barrier and I was always disoriented after crossing it. Walking through walls incorporated a split second of nonexistence and I had always been afraid that after crossing I would cease to exist permanently. The idea made my insides squirm. What would the world be like without Draco Malfoy? Someone had to counteract the sickening purity of the Gryffindor Dream Team. Without evil, there is no good, right? Right, that's what my Father taught me. Although I had always hated my father for what he did to me, he knew the truth of the world and the truth of good and evil.  
  
I was stopped in my thoughts when the train's whistle blew. I wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were, but then remembered that they had been expelled the year before. This was going to be a difficult year. Malfoy Code, Article 5: Never commit treachery unless you have the muscle to back it up. I had committed much treachery in the past 6 years at Hogwarts, but now I had no muscle to back it up. If I didn't find new minions, even Neville Longbottem would be beating on me. Argh, I hate getting beaten up, it leaves bruises and hurts. I boarded the train and began to look for a compartment, which did not contain someone who would be libel to beat on me. That left only the Slytherins, who weren't happy with me either after I had dumped Pansy Parkinson. I should have boarded the train earlier - I would have been able to find an empty compartment and survive the trip to Hogwarts. I had made in 2/3 of the way through the train when I found a compartment with someone I had not tormented. There was only one person in it, a girl with black hair, streaked with red. I could not even remember having ever met her. I took a closer look, and saw that she had black finger nails and was currently drawing an intricate design with her quill on her left arm. She was still in muggle clothes, so I could not tell which house she was in. I knocked on the side of the doorway, so as to alert her to my presence. She did not look up, merely continued the artwork on her arm.  
  
"Um, mind if I join you?" I asked hesitantly. Still no reaction. "I'll take that as a yes," I said as I closed the door and sat down across from her. She still continued her drawing, oblivious to my presence. She was wearing steel toed boots, baggy black pants, a revealing black tank top, and fishnet going down her right arm. Her long hair hid her face from view, but her skin was very pale. The design on her left arm had now passed her elbow. "Do you draw much? Or is your body the extent of your doodles?" I thought I saw her smile for a second from behind her hair, finally a reaction. She knew I existed. I sat there, watching her draw and twiddling my thumbs for the next hour until her designs had reached the strap of her tank top. She put the black quill in her bag (black with red splotches. Blood?). She looked up and I glimpsed her face. She was gorgeous. Her pale skin rivaled my own, her eyes were thickly lined in black, and her black lips wore an expression of shock and disgust.  
  
"Malfoy! When did you get here? What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at me, glaring.  
  
"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I've been her since the train left, and I'm here because there are no other seats where I might survive this train ride. Though, I am beginning to have doubts about that. And I do have a first name, if you don't mind?" I drawled with humor and indignation.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"  
  
"I did, quite a few times, but you were otherwise occupied," I replied, nodding at the designs snaking up her arm. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Well, I do have a name, but you usually prefer to call me Mudblood!"  
  
"GRANGER! Bloody Hell! Look who changed over the summer!" I said with astonishment, now seeing the familiar bushiness of her hair.  
  
"Surprised? Harry and Ron were too. That's why I'm not sitting with them. And to answer your previous question, yes I do draw a lot. Half the time when I'm scribbling away in class, I'm drawing a portrait of someone and not actually taking notes. In fact, I think I did one of you in potions last year. I think it's in my sketchbook," Granger replied as she opened the black bag at her feet, presumably to get her sketchbook. While she was leaning over, I noticed the tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a red lion rampant (A/N: on its hind legs.). Trust a Gryffindor to have a crazy tattoo like that. Still, it reminded me of the tattoo on the inside of my lower arm. It was not the Dark Mark as many thought, but a green dragon spurting silver flame. I had gotten the tattoo after my father had stopped nagging me to become a Death Eater. I told him that I would rather be a Gryffindor than someone else's minion. That dragon was the symbol of my independence.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" Granger had apparently found her portrait of me. I had to admit it was excellent. It captured the true essence of my character - the pride, the independence, the hate, and the passion. I moved to sit next to her and look at the rest of the pictures.  
  
By the time we arrived at Hogsmeade, I had seen all of Granger's pictures and stopped calling her 'mudblood.'  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked as Granger repacked her bag.  
  
"Yes, you probably will. I think I'll be excommunicated from Gryffindor house once they see what I've done! I wonder if Ravenclaw would take me in." She smiled as she said this, showing her perfect teeth. She left the compartment to exit the train, flashing that smile once more before she passed out of sight.  
  
A/N: Well, what do ya'll think? Tell me by reviewing! 


	2. Vodka and Nose Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I'd buy Cassie Claire's plotline for the next couple of books.  
  
A/N: Yay! I updated!! I decided to make Hermione a bad girl, because I was sick of reading stories where Draco was nice, that is not him.  
  
Red Lion, Green Dragon Chapter 2: Vodka and Nose Rings  
  
I entered the Great Hall and looked for my regular seat between Ron and Harry halfheartedly. I saw that the two of them had scooted next to each other and a first year was sitting in Ron's old seat. I had missed the sorting ceremony to sneak a look at my new room. I was Head Girl, even if I didn't exactly want to be, but that meant I got my own room. I had found it behind a painting of a woman sitting alone under the moon. I would have to share a common room with the Head Boy, whoever he was, but my own room had a wall of bookshelves, a wardrobe, a desk, and a four-poster bed. Everything in the room was either red or gold. I like the red, but the gold was two much. I quickly performed a spell to change all the gold to black. Much better.  
  
I had been able to sneak back into the Great Hall through a side door, and after seeing that my regular seat was occupied, sat down at the far end of the table, unnoticed. Harry and Ron had been flabbergasted when they had recognized me. Ron had turned bright red and cried Bloody Hell at the top of his lungs, while Harry's jaw had dropped open. I could have sworn that I saw some drool dripping down from his mouth. Judging by their reactions, they didn't want to be friends with me anymore, and I felt I was better off without them. Now, I was an individual, not a part of the Dream Team, but me, Hermione Granger.  
  
I ignored Dumbledore's dronings - my god, that man could bore anyone to death - and entertained myself by filling the first years' water goblets with vodka. They would be tipsy tonight, alright. Once, I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy trying to make himself inconspicuous in order to avoid a beating. Pansy Parkinson wasn't helping by smothering him in her repulsive kisses and touches. He tried in vain to fend her off and keep the hood of his robes over his face. He noticed my gaze and I raised my goblet in a toast to his happiness, making his scowl deepen.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore's speech was over. It was time to dig in! I waited expectantly for the food to appear, but instead McGonnagall took over where Dumbledore had left off.  
  
"Now, I would like to congratulate our new prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl. From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, from Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillon, from Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, and From Slytherin, Blaise Zabini (A/N: why hasn't JK told us whether Blaise is a girl or a boy? It's very confusing and it varies from fanfic to fanfic. I have decided to make Blaise Zabini a girl). Prefects, please rise," the prefects rose and were politely applauded. "Now, our new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin. Our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor. Prefects you may sit down. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please rise." The entire hall turned to look at me. I heard everyone gasp simultaneously. I may have been wearing my school robes, but my appearance was still astonishing. The nose ring didn't help much either. I didn't wait for McGonnagall to tell me to sit, she was dumbfound as well. I was tired of being stared at like I was some animal in a zoo. As Malfoy and I took our seats, the feast began and food appeared on the plate in front of me. The stares of my fellow Gryffindors were so frequent that I left the hall after I had finished eating and went up to my room.  
  
bDraco/b It took me over an hour to get rid of Pansy. She kept on trying to follow me back to my room or get me to go to hers. Finally, I got rid of her by saying she had a pimple on her nose. She does, she actually has them all over her face. I went straight to my room. I would be sharing a common room with the head girl, Hermione that is.  
  
"So, did you have fun at dinner, Malfoy? I thought you were going to drown in that slut's drool."  
  
"Jealous, Granger? Do you want a piece of the action?" I asked sarcastically. She dropped down on a couch laughing. I joined her - the laughing part, not the couch part. She was still laughing 10 minutes later.  
  
"Was it really that funny?" I asked, worried about my manliness.  
  
"Yes, and no. I'm drunk. I succeeded in turning the pumpkin juice into vodka," Granger replied. She sure didn't look drunk. "I know I don't look it. I can take a lot of alcohol, but it heightens my emotions." I wish I could drink like that. The last time I had tried hard liquor, I puked for an hour straight.  
  
"So, Granger, what did happen to you this summer?" She stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, touchy subject?"  
  
"No, it's alright. I just don't understand it. You see this tattoo on the back of my neck," she said as she pulled her hair away from it. "That was the start of it. I got this tattoo to give me hope in hard times. I wore collared shirts to hide it, but Harry found it .(A/N: Flashback time!)  
  
"Hermione," Harry said as he cupped my cheek in his palm. He kissed me, softly at first but the kiss quickly became passionate. He started to unbutton my shirt as his kisses strayed to my ear and down my neck. He had my shirt off. I was wearing a camisole under it and the top of my back was visible. I didn't realize until it was too late that he could see my tattoo. "Is that a tattoo? 'Mione, how could you get a tattoo!"  
  
"It's none of your business, square!"  
  
(A/N: End of Flashback) .And so, Harry told Ron. Ron blew up at me and asked if a nose ring was next. So, I got my nose pierced, then came the hair and the clothes. Harry and Ron completely abandoned me after the nose ring, in turn I completely abandoned my homework."  
  
"If I've got this right, you did none of your summer homework? The 'insufferable know-it-all' did absolutely NO homework? I am amazed." I truly was amazed. I remembered her third-year DATDA exam, when a Bogart told her that she had failed everything. She sure had changed since then.  
  
"None, I might as well not bother unpacking, they'll revoke my position as Head Girl tomorrow. Hey, Malfoy, let's get drunk."  
  
"I think you're intoxicated enough as it is. I'm going to bed before you try anything crazy." I walked into my room and started to undress for bed.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, your boxers are green plaid!" Damn, I'd forgotten to close the door.  
  
"G'night Granger, try not to dream about my underwear," I said as I closed the door.  
  
A/N: REVIEW, NOW! 


	3. Darkness of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then I would not be wasting my time writing fanfiction however much fun it is.  
  
A/N: So, I've decided to go into deeper detail about Hermione's summer. I talked this plot over with my dad to make sure I was keeping within character. He helped me with some ideas with Hermione. Its amazing what you can think up at Panera Bread. Green Dragon, Red Lion Chapter 2:  
  
bHermione/b  
  
I lay awake for many hours after I had retreated to my bed, though it was not Malfoy's boxers which kept me awake. I had told him that Harry and Ron hated me because the tattoo and my progression since then, but that was not the whole truth. Neither was my saying that I hadn't done any summer work. I had done summer work, just not the kind my teachers had assigned.  
  
Professor McGonagall had arranged for me to work at the Wizarding Library in Diagon Alley. There I shelved books, checked them out, returned them, and entered in new books. The work was so dismal that I used muggle methods to go through the work in an effort to make it seem more interesting. The redundancy of my work caused the days to all blend together. Each day was another day of library hell. Until, late one day, I yawned as I shelved new books, when I spotted one of interest. It was uSo You Want to Know Everything? /u by Reianna Smoke. I certainly did want to know everything. During school and throughout the holidays I always strove to learn everything that I possibly could. I looked from right to left, then pocketed the book; slipping it into my robes and going about my business.  
  
That night, after I had returned home, I ran straight upstairs to my room, slammed the door shut and plopped down on my bed to read the book. It contained information on everything, just as the title had said. I found myself swimming in a pool of knowledge larger than the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. And yet, I wanted more. Fortunately the book had a sequel. The inside back cover listed uSo You Want to Rule the World?/u. I didn't much care for the title, but if it contained more information such as that contained in its prequel, then I didn't care. I would see if the library had it the next day.  
  
The library did indeed have the required book, but the librarian looked at me suspiciously when I told her the title. I told her that it was for harmless research, but she still hesitated in allowing me to check it out. While reading it that night, I discovered that this book had more information about dark magic than any I had read before. The most interesting fact within that book was that every time a wizard performs a dark spell, a bit of his soul is consumed. If the wizard continues to perform dark magic, then eventually his soul will be consumed and his core will be pure evil. However, the book also contained a spell that would counteract these effects. It involved the binding of one's soul to oneself and sealing the spell wit ha permanent symbol on the wrist, neck, or heart, these being the places where blood flowed the strongest.  
  
I liked my soul very much and did not wish to lose it. The previous year I had begun to experiment with basic dark magic, merely for research purposes. I decided to perform the soul preservation spell as a safety measure in case I dabbled in any more. The book said that the symbol could stand for good, which would protect my soul more but decrease the power of my dark spells, or evil, which would maintain the power of dark spells but had limited soul protection. The good symbol sounded better to me. I performed the spell that night. I would wait till morning to seal it.  
  
I thought that the back of by neck would be the best place for the symbol, i.e. tattoo, since it would escape most people's notice. I had chosen a red lion rampant for the dual power of blood and Gryffindor. I stuffed some coins into my pocket and set off for Knockturn Alley - the only place I knew of with a wizarding tattoo parlor. I threw my cloak around my shoulders and crept downstairs. The parental units were already having breakfast, so I could not go directly to Knockturn Alley without them knowing. The floo network took me to Diagon Alley, from where I could easily walk to Knockturn Alley and the tattoo parlor.  
  
"Dark Marks and Burnt Brands" was easy to find in the dank alley. I walked in and handed a handful of coins to the artist.  
  
"I would like a red rampant lion on the back of my neck with no pain relievers and no questions asked," I explained abruptly as I took off my cloak to reveal my low cut shirt.  
  
"Fine, are you sure you don't want any pain relief spells? A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to feel all that pain. No? Then lie down on that table. I'll get to work on you in just a minute." I watched as he pocketed my coins and pulled out his wand.  
  
The tattoo artist took 2 hours and I felt the sharp pain every second of it. The spell had forbidden the use of pain relief. But I had a lion to show for my hours of torment. I put my cloak pack on, this time with a sweater first and continued on to my library job.  
  
The rest of the summer had followed suit. After the soul protection spell, I delved more deeply into dark magic. As I did, my appearance began to change - subtly at first, then more drastically. This was partly under the influence of the people I met during my research sessions in Knockturn Alley, but I think that it was also some side effect of my soul protection spell. Dark magic had opened the door to an unlimited amount of power and that which I sought above all else, knowledge.  
  
A/N: Ok, now I command you to go and review! 


	4. Dungeon Mishap

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything associated whatsoever.  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing, I'm sorry I've waited so long to update!  
  
Green Dragon, Red Lion Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione  
  
I rose early after my sleepless night. To pass the time I had chipped off all of the black varnish that had adorned my toes and fingers. Now I lounged comfortably on the couch in my common room as I re-painted each nail with my wand. One by one, each nail was covered with the slick black varnish. As the work became second nature, my mind began to wander. Should I tell Draco about my darkened summer? When would McGonnagal come to relieve me of my position as Head Girl? I did indeed enjoy the power and the privacy that the position granted, but I knew that it would soon become an incessant reminder of the goody-two-shoes who had once inhabited my body.  
  
"Do you do that every morning?" asked Draco's drowsy voice. Apparently, he was now awake.  
  
"No, only when I feel sufficiently dark," I replied with a sneer to rival his own.  
  
"Ok, then. Breakfast is in half an hour, then classes will begin," Draco yawned, strands of his blonde hair falling across his face. He didn't bother to brush them away, merely walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. I finished my spell on the last nail and retreated to my bedroom with a swish of my robes.  
  
What to wear, what to wear? Let's see, black, black, or black? I pulled out my blackest school robes and the rest of my horrid school uniform. The tie looked so cheerful with its red and gold stripes. The rest of the ensemble looked so bloody preppy that it was I could do to prevent myself from puking. At least I could tone done the look by wearing my combat boots. There, that looked much better, but the tie was still disturbingly cheerful. I remembered my cosmetic spells to pale my skin and apply my dark make-up. That helped much more than just the boots. I looked at my left arm and saw that my doodles from the previous day were still there, the black ink in juxtaposition to the white flesh. I swished out my room and through the corridors down to the Great Hall. It was already filled with students taking their first meal.  
  
I walked to the Gryffindor table, prepared to sit in solitude once more, but suddenly my reverie was breached by a shrill voice.  
  
"Oi, Hermione! Come over here! There's an extra seat by me!" called the youngest of the Weasley's. Ah, so the redheaded bint hadn't abandoned me even though her brother had. Oh, well. I might as well go and sit with the ninny.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny," I said without a trace of enthusiasm as I took the seat next to her. I hurriedly grabbed bacon, sausages, and pancakes from the dishes on the table and arranged them on my plate before drenching them in syrup. As opposed to the vodka of the previous night, this morning I was satisfied with a simple goblet of pumpkin juice (Vodka never went well with breakfast for me).  
  
"How did you sleep? I know I couldn't sleep at all! The girls were gossiping all night long, so I went down to the common room to read, but Harry and Ron were arguing in there. Is there really something going on with you and Malfoy? I heard this rumour that the new look is all for him and the two of you are sharing a common room. I told them they were being ridiculous. You're much too respectable to get involved with the bouncing ferret. What do you have first today? I have double transfiguration. I hope McGonnegal doesn't grade my summer paper too harshly." On and on she went, covering every topic from the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly to Lord Voldemort's latest activities. Her chatter added to my hangover, but it did give me an excuse not to talk at all. I had been listening to her chatter ad nauseam when I was rescued by the gong that began morning classes. Without a second look at Ginny, I swung my school bag over my shoulder and trudged off to the dungeons for double potions.  
  
Professor Snape had always made it impossible for me to enjoy potions before, but this summer I had discovered how useful the art of potion- making is to dark magic. Through research and practice, my knowledge and skill had increased ten-fold. I climbed down the stairs to the dank dungeons, shivering as the cold penetrated my cloak. I entered the empty room and sat down at a table at the back. I was just about to empty my bag, when a sharp voice caught my attention.  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I had been informed of your "makeover", but now I see that it is much more, um, interesting in person. Perhaps you were so busy that you could not bring yourself to do your summer work. I'll be collecting your essay now," said Snape as he slithered back to my table. It seemed that Snape got slimier every year. His hair was greasy and unkempt as usual, his robes were blacker than my own, and the whiteness of his sallow skin was increased by the darkness in the dungeon.  
"No, Professor, I did not write your little essay, but the time was put to good use. Obviously better than your time; you appear to be in grave need of a makeover. If I were your stylist, I would start with your hair. Have you ever tried washing it?"  
"Miss Granger you are utterly out of line! Fifty Poi - "  
"Professor, allow me. Fifty points from Gryffindor for insubordination." I had been so caught up in insulting Snape that I hadn't even noticed Draco entering the room. I glared at him, thinking what a bastard he truly was. He had convinced me to let down my guard, then attacked. He would be very sorry when he got what was coming to him.  
  
Read it? Liked it? Hated it? Review it! 


	5. From Beak to Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There, I admitted it.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lady-sanctuary: Thanks, I sorry I kept you waiting so long! Catherine: Then my evil plan has worked! ct: Thanks for the encouragement! Chelsea: Some one needs to go read the definition of FANFICTION! Also you couldn't have possibly truly understood Hermione in the first place if you say that. Wild Silver: *grovels* I'm so sorry I never beta-ed your fic even though I said I would. I just got side-tracked. If you want to give me another chance, I will do better. If not, I deserve it.  
  
A/N: Ok, you think having a five day weekend would encourage me to update, but no, I wait till school starts again and write during math class! I apologize most greatly for not updating sooner, but I was busy, lazy, and blocked, none of which are good excuses. *grovels* Please Forgive me!!!!!!!! Also, I think I might have stolen the term "McYawnagall" from some fic, though I can't remember whose. Most likely Cassie Claire. I also do actually know that I have switched tenses and that there are continuity errors that are the result of my long term of nonupdatingness. I will get a beta - reader (anyone interested? - annie@turtleflock.com) and have them go over those and help me fix the flow problem. Probably just another sign of my supposed schizophrenia.  
  
Dedicated to Christizzle, who still reads this even though I never update!  
  
bGreen Dragon, Red Lion/b: Chapter 5, "From Beak to Tail"  
  
After the first week back at Hogwarts, Hermione settled into the monotony of school life. Much to her surprise, she was not expelled for her atrocious work ethic, nor was she relieved of her position as Head Girl. Living with Draco had become easier each day and the two of them soon settled into peaceful neutrality in their shared common room, though they still feuded in front of the rest of the school. A dreary Monday in mid- October found Hermione in the library, doing research of all things. She had spread out heavy volumes with titles like "A Discourse on the Interpretations of Viking Rune Stones" and "Manifestations of Evil during the Age of Empire." To any passerby it would appear that she was merely doing school work, but hidden under the mundane appearance of studying, Hermione Granger was doing something different, something that was sure to be against the rules. Being Head Girl did have some useful privileges, the most useful of which was the pass that allowed her to access anything in the Restricted Section of the library. Even Madame Pince could find no reason to prevent Hermione from taking the book she was currently reading under the towering piles of normal school books. Her new goal was to become an Animagus. In her Transfiguration class that morning, McYawnagall had accidentally let slip the title of a step-by-step guide to becoming an Animagus. During the next break, Hermione rushed to the library and found one of the last existing copies of "From Beak to Tail: A Beginner's Guide to Becoming an Animagus." Under her hefty Rune book, Hermione was making a list of the ingredients she would need for the initial potion.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a shadow appeared across the page. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, his figure seeming to glow as the sunlight poured through the library windows.  
  
"Doing a bit of light reading, Granger?" Draco drawled as he pawed through ht the towering pile of spell books. "Or are we up to something we shouldn't be?" Draco pushed up the back of the book in order to see the title. "We are, aren't we, Granger?"  
  
"Keep your nose out of my business, ferret boy! Or would you like to turn into a ferret whenever you want? I still haven't forgiven you for that incident in potions!" Hermione snatched the book back and tried to make as dramatic an exit as she could while not dropping any of her many books. As soon as she was out of Malfoy's sights, Hermione dropped her books and began to pack them into her bag properly.  
  
"I accept." An all too familiar cold voice said from behind the crouching Hermione,  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Come back to torment me?"  
  
"I accept your offer to help me become an Animagus. I believe it could be useful. Also, I do believe you need help to carry that ridiculous pile of books." Draco pulled out his wand, uttered an incantation ("Mobililibris") and the books stacked themselves into a neat pile and rose into the air, levitating in front of Draco.  
  
"Well, uh.thanks. And I do suppose it would be a good bit simpler if I did have your assistance."  
  
"Let's get started, I know a spare dungeon we can use to brew this series of potions." Draco started off in the direction of the dungeon, the stack of books floating in front of him.  
  
"Wait - I know a better place to brew a potion in secret!" Hermione darted off in the other direction, leaving Draco with no choice but to follow her.  
  
"You cannot be serious," declared Draco when Hermione had finally come to a stop, right outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "You cannot expect a Malfoy to set foot in a girls' toilet."  
  
"Don't worry, it's safe. Harry, Ron, and I brewed the Polyjuice potion in here Second Year. If it makes you feel any better, it's an evil girls' toilet," Hermione beckoned, opening the door to the toilet.  
  
"I refuse, even if it is an Evil girls' toilet. Wait a minute - you brewed a Polyjuice potion in your SECOND YEAR!?!?! That's advanced dark magic. Who did you use it on anyway?"  
  
"Come in here and I might tell you." Hermione pulled Draco into the bathroom when he hesitated. The spell books he had been levitating collapsed to the floor. He re-levitated them then, re-entered the toilet.  
  
"Do you remember how the Chamber of Secrets was opened when we were in our Second Year? Well, we, that is Harry, Ron, and I, thought you were the Heir of Slytherin. Therefore we contrived a plan to prove it. To make a long story short, Harry and Ron used the potion to transform into Crabbe and Goyle. In regards to the water, that means that Moaning Myrtle must be upset. Dumbledore must've had someone put a spell on the threshold to stop the water from flooding the rest of the hallway. The evil part is simple. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in that sink over there! Accio Cauldron!" Hermione took the Animagus book off the floating pile of books and flipped it open to the specified sink and turned the knobs. Just as it had 5 years beforehand, no water came out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco led Crabbe and Goyle down the hallway. It was after lights out, but Draco didn't think anyone would stop him. In his outstretched left hand, Draco held the Hand of Glory, which his father had bought him the previous summer.  
  
"Come on you big baboons! Hurry, Father finally let it slip where the Chamber of Secrets is!" Draco led Crabbe and Goyle down the hall to the threshold of a girls' toilet.  
  
"We're not going in no girls' toilet!" protested Crabbe.  
  
"Well, then you can keep guard. I'm going to have a look - see if maybe the heir needs my help!" Draco entered the bathroom and walked straight to the sink with the snake carved on the side of the faucet. He turned the knobs, the resulting lack of water just what he had expected. He was just about to try and open it when a sharp voice interrupted his reverie.  
  
"Boys! Just what do you think you are doing! Out of bed at this hour! What could you possibly want with a girls' toilet." Draco did not wait for Snape to finish chiding Crabbe and Goyle; he dove into one of the stalls and crouched out of sight upon the toilet seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know," said Draco quietly as he ran his smooth milk white hands over the familiar faucet. "I've been here before."  
  
"You have? You really are a perv, aren't you?" Hermione ducked as her cauldron sped into the room, barely missing her head. "Now we can get started on this initial potion. Do you know what animal you would like to be?" Hermione turned to Draco, who was still caressing the sink. He turned around slowly and a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
  
"Ferret. Albino Ferret."  
  
Read it? Loved it? Hated it? Review it! 


End file.
